Beauty is the Beast
by AngelWolf1994
Summary: "They say Beauty tamed the Beast, heal it's heart, change it's ways, like a beautiful Red Rose that heals your soul...Not me, I'm a Black Rose with poisonous thorns, this Beauty is the Beast" I hope you all like this story! T standes for blood, violance, drama, and foul language


**Me: I now that the name of the chapter is crappy but I have to put it up something!**

**Mew: This story is about a beautiful mysterious character with a horrifying pass, and an unstoppable, uncontrollable power that no Jedi or Sith have ever incounter. She was found by a group of clones while rescuing Aayla, Shaak Ti, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi on planet Hypori.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

**Someone's POV**

I feel the wind brushing against my short white hair, I feel the hot rays of the sun hitting my pale skin. I try to open up my eyes to see where I am, but I ammidatly forced them shut from the bright sun light that hit my sensitive red eyes, I move my hands up to sealed my eyes and slowly got up. I ignore the pain that shot though my body, knowing powers will heal them, I lean on something metal for support before I slowly moved my hands from my eyes to see.

That's when I imnediately turn to my wolf form.

I'm an albino of both species human and wolf, the only problem is that my pupil is pure white and the rest of my eyes is bright blood red. My wolf form is bigger and stronger then any king size wolf, that any both human and wolf had ever seen. I bared my razor sharp fangs, ears pined back and long sharp claws ready in battle mode as I see these strange black robots, I seen machine and robots before but these robots are not like I've never seen before and from my blood red eyes can see there where hundreds of them and they where forming a circle.

As I waited for them to attack, ready to rip their circuits out... nothing happens. They just stand there doing nothing not even noticed me. Curiosity got the better of me as I slowly moved closer to get a better look of them, all of them where jet black, round torso, their rectangular heads where in the middle of their torso, and thier optics where bright red, and as far I can see they where careing guns on their right arm.

As I got closer to one of them, I started to sniff at it my white noise toughing it's cold metal head, I diden't need to lean up to look at it's head, my wolf head is slightly pass it's head. Suddenly I heard nosies behind me as I turned, I see a huge jet-like ship, the pieces to it was scaterd everywere, smoke coming every piece their was. The noise I was hearing was coming from the inside of the ship, it was sounding like sword fighting but nothing I've ever heard, so now once again curiosity came to me as I quickly walked over to where these strange sword fight-like noises from, I jump and crawl throw the ships parts as the noise became louder. I stop near beside a pile of broken rocks and broken machine parts, I then turn back to my human form as the sounds continue. I started sniffing through the smoke of fire, I caught a sent of people...and they are not human.

Suddenly I heard somewhat sounded like a slash then a thud. I growled at the edge of my throat and snarl as a sent of blood filled quickly filled the air, as soon as I was about to summon my powers, the pile I was hiding begain to lifted and suddenly tosed. I quickly ran to another pile of rocks and I was shock to see their was somewhat look like a women but she has red skinned and stranges white make-up, she has five grey and white stripe tentacles, two pointing up and two very long ones hanging down in front of her and one on her back. On her left head was some type of sword, but the handle is metal and it was beaming a blue light that look scorching hot, I saw her right arm lifted the rocks and thrown a toss like a ball.

_"Is she telekinesis...?"_ I thought as my eyes followed the rocks she throwed, thats when I saw a white cyborg. It's robotic body was white tall and it had yellow reptilian eyes filled with blood lust and was wearing a white on the back and red on the front cape, the rocks that was thrown the cyborg just cut up into pieces, then a man who looked entirely human except for his head which is flat and is covered with some type of bandes, he looked somewhat my age but older his clothes was grey and dark-grey, his sword is same thing as the red women has but it's green.

I watch as he ran into the cyborg in hopeing to slice it, but that plane ended a failer as the cyborg's clawed foot grabed his face and tossed him into the ground face first.

Then a blue woman with two tentacles for hair ran at him as well, her sword is blue. she jumped up in the air in hopeing to slice, but like her commrade she to was grabed by the clawed foot as the cyborg tossed her, face first and hit the ground, then he did a back fliped tossing the woman and the man in the air and hit the ciling. Then the two fell to the ground, as I run after them without being spotted. My thoughts ran throw my head. How did I get here? What are these people? Who are they? And most of all... Where are my pack...my family...

As soon as I reach them the man was already dead, blood was coming throw the ears, nose, mouth and eyes the inpack from when the cyborg stomp on him must of crush his skull. I run over into the blue woman she has a few scratches but mostly open wounds, I kneed down and felt her pulse...she was alive but barly. Suddenly I heard a crash I turn around only to see the two tower-like machines crash down, I ran back to the battlefiled now the red woman and the cyborg where fighting I look over at the now broken towers as the old man try to crawl out.

"Ki-Adi!" The red woman yell as the cyborg keep attack her. "Hurry!" As she said this I knew in my mind that the old man now knew the name Ki-Adi wasn't going to make it in time.

"Looks like I don't have a choise..."I close my eyes and began to realised the power within my soul.

_"O Tenebrae de timore."_

_"Quam qui dolet."_

_"Et Solvite qui Iram."_

_"Anima mea tuum tool."_

_"Da mihi potestatem et opus tuum."_

_"Tenebris Serpentes!"_

I spoke in ancient Latin as my shadow formed into 4 monstress snake demons they immediately slitered tourge the woman shadow, and just in time when the cyborg knocked out the woman's sword she raised her hand for her end, the snakes wrap around her shadow to defend but I saw the spark where the arm a up and I saw one of the shadow serpents screech in silent pain and toss the woman to a rock wall.

_"SHIT!"_ I cuse in my mind as the rocks crumble down on her. My darkness serpents retune to me waiting for my comande.

"No. Shaak-Ti!" Ki-Adi said as the cyborg un-mistakable reptilian eyes glared blood-lust daggers at him. He lifted his hand up and what shocks me is that the sword he droped lifted up and starts move towards him. But it was stopped when the cyborg's metal clawed foot grabed a hold of it. The cyborg lifted up and turned it on, now he was armed and ready with 3 sword Ki-Adi eyes widen in shocked but narrow as he lift his hand again and soon one of the swords that where around the cyborg's hip flew strat torge Ki-Adi's hand and soon he turned it on. And then the two stair down, I wanted to do something but...what.

_"Well why won't I make it entrasting..."_ My eyes widen in shock and fear from the familer demonic female voice in my head. _"Sents your standing around doing nothing you worthless pup!"_

_"...No...No! NO!"_ I yelled in my mind as the darkness serpents came out of the ground their pitch black body wrap around me as their blood red eyes shine bight. _"No! Not yet! It's not even 4 years yet!"_ I panicked in my mind as the serpents bodies begain craw under my white skin making it bleed and turn black, I wanted to scream from the pain but one of the snake wraped around my mouth. _"You said I can only transform in only 4 years! Or in the Blood Moon!"_ I screamed at the voice, she only laugh at my comment.

_"Oh yes I did said that dear pup..."_ The voice said as my eyes turn black and soon a demonic yellow iris and red puplits. _"But I diden't say anything I can't cantrol your body anytime I want."_ My eyes widen in fear and pain as my body soon sprout white spike-like bones out of my oun body, blood red color soon appear on my hands and feet and stop the elbows and knees, soon blood red wolf tail covered in bone spikes. I got down on my knees, my hands turned white razor sharp rapter-like claws soo did my feet as they turn wolf-like and a bone-like claws sprouted between my ankles. Then my elbows soon sprouted white spikes, I muffled in agony as my spin sprouted spike bones then my face soon formed a demon wolf-like mask and my ears turn red and wolf-like. Soon black markings upper under my eyes then finally my mouth started to formed in to needle-like teeth bigger then a human hand while fangs formed the same way as my lips.

I roared in pain as my mind began to fade, no dout that the cyborg and Ki-Adi heard my monstries roar as they stop the battle between turn and look at my now demon form. While my mind was about to fait the last thing I saw was my demon form pounch on Ki-Adi and the cyborg.

_"You...you lied me..."_ I said before fading, not before I heard the last words.

_"Your the one who sold your soul."_

* * *

**Translate**

Oh Darkness of Fear!

Save those who are in Pain!

And destroy those who Rage!

Let my soul be thy tool!

And let thy give me the power I need!

Darkness Serpents!

**Me: I know it's not much but it's really hard by trying to stay into my OC's charater ok... I really hope you like this story it took me FOOOOOOOREEEEVER!**

**Mew: And don't forget!**

**Angel:...wvladyalphawolf dosn't own any Star Wars the Clone Wars characters ...**


End file.
